


Home

by sebos



Category: EDM, Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebos/pseuds/sebos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobmo finds out what it means to really feel at home with the help of a new little friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> WOW I FINALLY FINISHED IT WOWW AMAZING
> 
> SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG
> 
> FOR RAVEN

The apartment was always so dark at night, so dark and very lonely. Hugues didn’t like it at all, every time he got up to get a glass of water late at night and walked through the empty halls to the kitchen he just felt a chill pass over him and he would shiver. Sure there was another warm body that lived with him in the little living space and Hugues love him very much, but they had little to no furnishings or belongings and it just made the apartment feel like it was abandoned. It didn’t feel like home at all. It’s not like they were too poor to afford a couch or little framed pictures to hang on the walls in fact they were far from it, it’s just that they were always traveling whether it be on tour or visiting other studios around the country they just didn’t even see the need to have a house in the first place. The couple had little to no breaks in their schedule so when Hugues first proposed that he and his boyfriend get an apartment together so they never took a break from each other, Benoit was hesitant to accept. 

They had moved into the apartment together around their second year of dating and they both agree that it was the best decision they ever made in their relationship because there was nothing they loved more than waking up to seeing their lover’s face and sharing their morning routine with one another and it seemed like their love only grew stronger from there. That was, until the traveling started up again. It wouldn’t be all that bad if they had the same schedule but as they produced more music and become more recognized they were booked for different festivals and concerts all over the world and sometimes that left one of the men at home sleeping while the other was off in some other country just waking up. They did make sure to Skype and call each other as often as they could though, but to Hugues not having Benoit in the apartment with him only made it seem emptier. He was just so lonely all the time and he hated it he just wanted to go out and buy whole store’s worth of furniture and feel like he actually had a home and that he belonged somewhere but he knew it was pointless. Furniture wouldn’t bring a century old apartment to life though; it would only make it more stuffy and uncomfortable. So really that just about left Hugues without any other option, there was no easing his state of mind. 

Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed Hugues tried to be as quiet as possible as he quickly grabbed his jeans and shoes slipping them on as he walked through the hall to get his coat from the main room. He needed some time to himself to clear his head and try to figure this all out so he figured he’d sit out on the front steps of the building and have a smoke. Making sure he had his key in his pocket, Hugues slipped out the front door gently closing it until it clicked shut then he sauntered down the eerie hallway of the building. As he passed the neighbor’s door he realized their light was still on and it made him wonder what the hell they were doing at one in the morning. For the rest of the walk on his way outside all he thought about was his neighbors, he immersed himself into their life for a moment and thought about what it was really like to feel at home, to feel so comfortable and happy with where you were in life to just stay up with the lights on enjoying yourself. Not trying to get as much sleep as possible so you could be ready for another agonizing work filled day. Not that he didn’t love his job; he just liked being a people tourist. He liked learning about other people’s lives and learning about what their daily routine was, it always proved to be interesting and made him feel comfortable in their own lives. 

Finally he made it out of the main lobby ignoring the front desk clerk when he asked him what he was doing and he continued on his way outside shoving the doors open and inhaling deeply when the cool night air washed over him. It was the same cool air that wafted throughout the apartment but this was nicer somehow, he didn’t know why but it just was. Some things were just so pleasant and satisfying to a person that they didn’t need explaining because they know that deep in their mind they know exactly why this pleased them so much. Hugues pulled his jacket tightly around him and began to dig around in the deep pockets looking for him cigarettes hoping to god he didn’t forget them in the apartment again. 

As Hugues grew more frustrated while he searched each and every pocket for the box of cancer sticks, the man was totally oblivious to a small cat creeping its way towards him; belly to the ground and ready to pounce, which is precisely what it did. The little feline just sprung up and landed down onto Hugues’ shoes attacking the laces and making the man jump from surprise. 

“Oh! Un chat!” Hugues gasped, reaching his hand out and gently grazing his fingertips against the cat’s soft fur to which the cat didn’t appreciate and jumped away. That’s how most strays were, skittish and afraid. 

“No no no come back!” Hugues pleaded, reaching his hand out beckoning for the cat to come back. Even that one split second of touching the cat’s fur gave him intense pleasure; it was so soft and warm considering how cold it was that night it just made the man feel so much better. To his surprise after a few seconds of just watching him, the cat just padded over to him and purred up against his bony fingers. Maybe he wasn’t a stray after all? In one foul swoop Hugues scooped the cat up into his arms petting its head and scratching underneath it’s chin while he looked up and down the street looking for anyone who seemed to be looking for cat he currently held in his arms. When he came up with nothing he examined the feline closer and it was then pretty obvious that the cat wasn’t domestic. It had dirt covered paws, no collar, and was very skinny underneath that fluffy winter coat.  
“I bet you don’t have a home do you little buddy?” Hugues asked in a soft voice, almost like he was talking to a small child. The cat just wriggled in his arms obviously disliking being held for too long and when Hugues let him down the cat just shook and started to clean himself.

“I’ll take that as a no,” the man huffed plopping back down onto the curb and looking down the empty street his mind wandering until he felt a certain little new friend rub against his side, it actually made him giggle. For the rest of the tine he spent puffing out smoke the cat just stayed by his side and waited to be pet by the man. When he finished his cigarette he put it out on the side walk and got up to head back inside but the cat was persistent on attacking his shoe laces once more. Hugues stopped and stared at the cat wondering what he was even going to do with it, he felt terrible just leaving it out here in the cold to fend for its life and eat scraps form the garbage, and that’s when it hit him.  
Maybe the reason his home didn’t feel like one at all was because there was nothing keeping him there, there was nothing that really gave the apartment life and made him feel happy when he stayed there. Maybe the thing that would bring the apartment to life was the addition of another life that would always be there and provided happiness and warmth. Maybe this entire problem of feel so lonely could be solved just by getting a god damn cat. 

“What do you say friend? Do you want a place to live?” Hugues asked, the cat just came over and sat on the man’s shoes then stood on its hind legs to stretch and claw at his thighs. Plucking the cat’s claws out of his pants Hugues just laughed and took that as a yes so he just picked up the cat with ease and pulled his coat over it not even entirely sure if his landlord allowed pets but at this point he didn’t care. He just sauntered into the lobby and made his way to the elevators, when the door shut he put the cat down because it’s incessant wriggling was hard to control and he didn’t want to get clawed again. The cat didn’t cower in a corner or try to get out though; it just sat at Hugues’ feet and stared up at him letting out a single meow before the man had to pick it up again so he could sneak it into the apartment. 

Once inside Hugues set the cat down knowing it wouldn’t go anywhere and make so much noise that it would wake the sleeping man in the other room. He put his coat away and looked around the apartment wondering how he was going to hide the cat until the morning, or even feed it for that matter. He literally had no supplies to even take care of this animal but he figured he’d take of it in the morning. The cat had only been there two minutes and Hugues already felt relaxed and even tired for the first time in what seemed like forever.

“You’re a little miracle worker aren’t you?” The man whispered bending down to pet the cat on the head feeling his own eyelids get heavy. Why was he so tired all of a sudden? Oh well, he’d just have to worry about all the credentials of having a cat in the morning because right now it was time to curl up in bed with the one he loved and get some very much needed rest. Slipping his shoes off and yanking off his shirt, Hugues made his way to the bedroom where Benoit was still fast asleep. He smiled thinking about what an angel his boyfriend looked like as he slept and he quietly tiptoed into the room sliding into bed and wrapping his long gangly limbs around Benoit’s waist feeling himself grow more tired as warmth spread throughout his body due to the shared body heat. A few seconds later and Hugues felt a certain little paw batting at his arm and then another tiny warm body curl up against his side. Smiling to himself Hugues slowly began to drift off into sleep feeling happy and content, leading to what was probably the best sleep he’s ever had.

\-----

“Hugues! Hugues réveille-toi!” Benoit urged, shaking his boyfriend’s arm trying to get him to open his eyes and see what had startled him upon waking up that morning. Hugues was so comfortable where he was laying though so he continued to lay there until Benoit forced one of his eyes open with his fingers asking,

“Why is there a cat on our bed?” Hugues just slowly sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes and taking a deep breath thinking about his answer before just shrugging and saying,  
“I just thought he’d make the place feel more like home. Do you not like him?” he asked feeling a little bit worried now, Benoit had always talked about getting a pet of some sort but maybe he wasn’t actually ready yet. All of those thoughts were washed away though after Benoit smiled and started to scratch the cat under its chin.

“No I actually think he’s quite adorable and having a cat is defiantly a good way to make this place seem more lively. It’s like having a child but not as annoying and needy,” Benoit said before gasping and holding Hugues’ arm,

“It’s like we have a family now!” The older man laughed and reached over to pull his boyfriend close, kissing him softly. Benoit pulled away and giggled all excited over having a new little family member. There wasn’t anyone else on this planet he’d rather have a family with, he loved Hugues’ unconditionally and Hugues felt the same way. They both sat there in silence for a minute Benoit with his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder and petting the cat feeling happy as can be. 

“Je t’aime Benoit,” Hugues’ whispered feeling like this moment literally couldn’t get any more perfect. Here he was with the love of his life and another new life to care for and make him feel more at home because now they had a reason to stay. He felt so happy and overwhelmed with feelings of adoration he just tilted Benoit’s chin up for another slow kiss, enjoying the feeling of Benoit’s soft lips against his. When they pulled away Benoit gave his boyfriend one more kiss on the cheek and whispered back,

“Je t’aime aussi Hugues.”


End file.
